The Spectacular Spider-Man
Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #312: 14 Nov 2018 Current Issue :Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #313: 12 Dec 2018 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #313 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #312 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #311 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #310 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #309 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #308 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #307 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #306 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man Annual #1 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #305 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #304 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #303 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #302 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #301 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #300 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #299 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #298 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #297 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #6 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #5 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #4 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #3 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #2 Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man #1 Secret Empire/Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man (FCBD 2017) Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: The Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-15. - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #16-31. - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #32-42 & Annual #1, plus Amazing Spider-Man vol. 1 Annual #13 & Fantastic Four vol. 1 #218. - - (forthcoming, May 2020) Trade Paperbacks *'Essential Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-31 (in B&W). - *'Essential Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #32-53 & Annual #1-2, plus Amazing Spider-Man vol. 1 Annual #13 & Fantastic Four vol. 1 #218 (in B&W). - *'Essential Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #54-74 & Annual #3 (in B&W). - *'Essential Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #75-96 & Annual #4 (in B&W). - *'Essential Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #97-114 & Annual #5 (in B&W). - *'Spectacular Spider-Man: Lo, This Monster' - Collects vol. 0 #1-2. - *'Spider-Man: The Death of Jean DeWolff' - Collects vol. 1 #107-110 & 134-136. "He's the Sin-Eater, the man who takes the world's sins for himself by killing every sinner he sees - and he sees them everywhere! But the lethal lunatic bites off more than he can chew when he robs Spider-Man of a dear friend: police captain Jean DeWolff! How can the grieving hero track down a villain with targets everywhere he goes?" - *'Peter Parker: Spider-Man, vol. 1: A Day in the Life' - Collects vol. 2 #20-22 & 26, plus Webspinners: Tales of Spider-Man #10-12. "After coming to grips with the second greatest personal tragedy in his young life, Peter Parker reexamines his life and role as Spider-Man. His friendship with fellow super hero the Human Torch is explored, and Spidey's alter ego, Peter Parker, takes a stab at stand-up comedy. In addition, the wallcrawler must face down the sinister Sandman, but not with his fists, rather, he must face the hard reality that he may be responsible for his enemy`s fatally degenerative condition." - *'Peter Parker: Spider-Man, vol. 2: One Small Break' - Collects vol. 2 #27-28 & 30-34. "What decision will Peter Parker make when an old enemy asks his help in making his final curtain call? Also, a new villain looks to even the score with the Spectacular One... but what is his deep, dark secret?" - *'Peter Parker: Spider-Man, vol. 3: Return of the Goblin' - Collects vol. 2 #44-47. "The Green Goblin is back, and Norman Osborn won't stop until he has the wall-crawler's heart on a silver platter. He's looking to hurt Spider-Man through his heart by putting everyone Peter cares for in danger!" - *'Peter Parker: Spider-Man, vol. 4: Trials and Tribulations' - Collects vol. 2 #35, 37 & 48-50. "Peter attempts to live a normal life while facing some of the most powerful—and strangest—villains ever." - *'Peter Parker: Spider-Man, vol. 5: Senseless Violence' - Collects vol. 2 #51-57. "After coming to the realization that the circle of violence will never end, Spider-Man is forced to ponder his place in the world. Is he truly helping people by engaging in battle after battle with the same villains? Has this life or death struggle become nothing more than a game? Featuring appearances by classic Spidey villains The Shocker, Hydro Man, Boomerang, Scorpion, and Sandman." - *'Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 1: The Hunger' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. "The alien Venom is on the loose attacking people seemingly at random. But what does he want and what will it take for Spider-Man to defeat him?" - *'Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 2: Countdown' - Collects vol. 3 #6-10. "Spidey's arch-foe Doctor Octopus is sporting an updated new look and a new plan to ruin the wall-crawler's life once and for all. Doc Ock gives him an ultimatum: for the safe release of the Palestinian ambassador he's holding hostage, Spider-Man must reveal his secret identity to the entire world!" - *'Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 3: Here There Be Monsters' - Collects vol. 3 #11-14. "He's struggled for years to control the coiled reptile that dwells deep within his heart. Now, at the end of his rope, one bad day will change Dr. Curt Connors' life forever - and the Lizard will stalk the streets once more! As Connors' self-destructive behavior escalates, Spider-Man must try to corral his out-of-control friend. But the Lizard may force the wall-crawler to kill, rather than cure!" - *'Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 4: Disassembled' - Collects vol. 3 #15-20. "Betrayed by his body and suffering the painful effects of his slow transformation from man to arachnid, Spidey must confront the architect of his metamorphosis - the Queen! But only Captain America holds the key to her defeat!" - *'Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 5: Sins Remembered' - Collects vol. 3 #23-26. "Spider-Man and Sarah, the daughter of Gwen Stacy and the web-slinger's greatest enemy, embark on a journey of discovery - one that will take them halfway around the world to Paris, and into the sights of a mysterious new enemy!" - *'Spectacular Spider-Man: The Final Curtain' - Collects vol. 2 #39-41 & vol. 3 #21-22, 27. - *'Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 1 — Into the Twilight' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "A crime ring is tightening around Spidey, and Ironheart could help him zero in on the source — if only she’d stop beating him up. When Spider-Man’s old pal, the Human Torch, joins in on the trail of terrifying tech, the web-head and flame-brain will be led to…Wilson Fisk! And they’ll find out that the former Kingpin of Crime is still a force to be reckoned with!" - *'Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 2 — Most Wanted' - Collects vol. 5 #297-300. "Pete is back in the friendly neighborhood, but he’s persona non grata as far as the NYPD is concerned! It’s a fresh twist on the age-old question — Peter Parker: Threat or Menace? And if the authorities’ pursuit of Peter and his sister, Teresa, isn’t enough, Black Panther is on their trail as well! And Spider-Man won’t give up without a fight!" - *'Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 3 — Amazing Fantasy' - Collects vol. 5 #301-303 & Annual #1. "Join Peter Parker, his sister (?) Teresa and J. Jonah Jameson in a time-travel spectacular! Faced with a problem so huge that the only solution lies in the past, the unlikely trio will attempt to save tomorrow…by taking the fight to yesterday! But their high-risk gamble may just alter the course of history for the worse! Because when Spidey & Co, head back to the present day, they’ll find an Earth they never expected — where stopping one threat has unleashed something far worse! For in a world without Spider-Man, Norman Osborn reigns supreme! Can Peter trust one of mankind’s greatest villains to set things right?" - *'Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 5 #304-310. "Peter Parker, and his allies Teresa Parker and J. Jonah Jameson have saved the past from the Tinkerer’s nefarious scheme — that’s good! But they’ve returned to a future they never knew — that’s bad! Because in a world without Spider-Man, Norman Osborn reigns supreme! Can Spidey trust one of history’s greatest villains to help him fix the timeline? Meanwhile, the Vedomi, a universal collective of artificial intelligences, are intent on destroying all mankind — and it’s up to Spidey to stop them!" - *'Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 5 #311-313. "Only a few of his deadly foes fill the spectacular Spider-Man with fear at the mere mention of their name, but Morlun and his family of Inheritors top the list! Now they’re back, and Morlun has set his sights on Peter — and Peter alone! The relentless killer won’t rest until he has destroyed the one Spider who has ever bested him. There’s no cavalry coming for our friendly neighborhood hero, and desperate times call for desperate measures — but how bad must it be for Spidey to ask J. Jonah Jameson for help? And can his last-ditch plan possibly be enough to prevent Morlun from bringing Peter Parker to the end of his road?" - *'Spider-Man: Light in the Darkness' - Collects vol. 2 #20-33 & Annual 2000, plus Amazing Spider-Man vol. 2 #25. - Digital *'Peter Parker: Spider-Man, vol. 3: Return of the Goblin' - Collects vol. 2 #44-47. - *'Peter Parker: Spider-Man, vol. 4: Trials and Tribulations' - Collects vol. 2 #35, 37 & 48-50. - *'Peter Parker: Spider-Man, vol. 5: Senseless Violence' - Collects vol. 2 #51-57. - *'Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 1: The Hunger' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. - *'Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 2: Countdown' - Collects vol. 3 #6-10. - *'Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 3: Here There Be Monsters' - Collects vol. 3 #11-14. - *'Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 4: Disassembled' - Collects vol. 3 #15-20. - *'Spectacular Spider-Man, vol. 5: Sins Remembered' - Collects vol. 3 #23-26. - *'Spectacular Spider-Man: The Final Curtain' - Collects vol. 2 #39-41 & vol. 3 #21-22, 27. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Chip Zdarsky. Artist/Covers: Adam Kubert. Publishing History * Volume 0: #1-2, 1968 (B&W magazine) * Volume 1: #1-263, 1976-1998 (#1-134 as Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man) * Volume 2: #1-57, 1999-2003 (Peter Parker: Spider-Man) * Volume 3: #1-27, 2003-2005 * Volume 4: #1-6, 2017 (Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man) * Volume 5: #297-313, 2017-2018 (Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man) Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero